


【FGO/侦探咕哒】unpredictable

by cion00



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, 侦探咕哒
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cion00/pseuds/cion00
Summary: *现paro，一夜| qing 梗，侦探福尔摩斯x JD藤丸立香
Relationships: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯/藤丸立香
Kudos: 20





	【FGO/侦探咕哒】unpredictable

【FGO/侦探咕哒】unpredictable

*现paro，一夜| qing 梗，侦探福尔摩斯x JD藤丸立香  
*严重ooc预警  
*没有剧情没有文笔只有xing|yu

用打火机点燃香烟，福尔摩斯靠在角落里电线杆的背面，香烟闪着一点火星，红色和焰色在白雪中看起来格外温暖。 

街道上挂着星星点点的装饰，冬青和榭寄生的绿色格外刺眼。这两天似乎是什么节日，福尔摩斯思绪有一瞬间隐约想到，但他对这些东西并不是很在意，于是精密的大脑几乎只在几毫秒内回归正轨。

对面的玻璃窗里灯光明亮，温暖的颜色如同被太阳浸泡过，他偶尔视线向那个方向扫过一眼，然后又若无其事的吐着烟丝，不时看看手表，像是在等人。

“先生，要一起进去吗？”

她站在他面前，温和的微笑。他迟疑了一下，掐灭手中的烟，扔到地上踩进雪地里。  
福尔摩斯并不认识她，但顺着她眼神示意的方向——他身旁的建筑是一家爱情宾馆，他已经在这里足足站了十五分钟。

……

他有点尴尬的吸了口气，冷空气顺着鼻腔进入内脏。

“抱歉，小姐，我在等人...”

“您确定吗？”  
她向他淡淡一笑，盯着他的眼睛。这是个很漂亮的女孩子，她的面部白皙而皎洁，淡色大衣包裹着纤细的身体，安静清幽如同白雪，亮橙色的发丝在雪地里格外醒目。

“或许您口中的那个人不会来了。”  
她的视线有一瞬间撇过他之前监视的方向，眼睛里闪过一丝敏锐的光。

福尔摩斯温和绅士的面容有一丝凝固，——对面那家咖啡厅里正藏着他最近追查的嫌疑犯，他只是恰巧路过这个地方，看到了那个目标的身影，来不及变装而躲在角落里监视。

他仔细辨识她话语里的意思，他能看出她并不是和危险犯罪有关联的女孩，只可能是他的行为举止多少有些失误，或者是她太过聪明。

然而她也不像是街头卖笑的风尘女，或喜欢玩一夜情这种危险游戏的热情女孩。他轻微皱起眉。  
现在已经接近黄昏，他确信如果不是他监视的目标现在正好走出咖啡厅，并正巧看向这个方向，凭借周围建筑物的掩饰他绝对不会发觉自己，再过几分钟他就可以收集好证据完美结案，现在只需要用某个方式搪塞过这个突然闯进来的女孩，他便可以回到家里，舒舒服服的洗个热水澡，嘲讽一下伦敦高层警方无比神速的破案速度。

然而当他视线从她身上移开，又转向对面的玻璃门，他的监视对象正拿着手机骂骂咧咧的和什么人通话，百分之七八十的可能是交易地点变更，他啧舌并攥起拳头，仿佛感知到了什么，嫌疑人惊慌的向四处张望，这个人并没见过他，但名侦探的威名在外已久，是每一个罪犯心里的噩梦，他的外貌特征很可能被人知晓。

然后她纤细的手指掰开他藏在身侧的攥紧的拳头，另一只手搭到他肩膀上，高跟靴子踮起脚尖，亲吻他的嘴唇。  
她正好挡住他监视对象的视角。

他有一点愣住。他对上她情欲极淡的、凝固的双瞳。

没人能想的到冷漠薄欲的夏洛克·福尔摩斯会在爱情宾馆前和一个年轻女孩拥吻，即使身形有一点相似，这个场面比他做出精妙到毫无破绽的变装更让人相信他不是他。

她的体重有一点压在他肩头，轻的仿佛一片羽毛。  
就像冷瑟的在寒风里发抖的白色橙花，散发着想将生命耗尽般的浓郁寒香。

她带着一丝温热的柔软的嘴唇触碰到他冰凉的双唇，试探性的撬开他的唇齿，由肺腑加温的温暖空气在彼此的口腔里扩散，热气从唇齿的缝隙扩散，在寒冷的空气里蒸腾，白雾迷茫了视野 。

对面嫌疑人的视线有一瞬间飘到这边，他俯下身，手掌放在她的后颈上，接受并加深他们之间的亲吻，舌尖在彼此的口腔内纠缠，唇齿间旖旎的气息让她有一点颤抖，她柔顺而冰凉的发丝抚过他的脸颊，让他一瞬间产生被冰冷的火焰灼烧的错觉。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯擅长变装和模仿，即便不太喜爱与女性接触，他见过并分析过太多人的情感与往事，他擅长饰演各式角色，包括这种以前从未演过的热恋中的情人，他们像一对甜腻而热情的彼此深爱的情侣，和圣诞节的温暖气氛无比相融。

他的监视对象果然没发现任何端倪，甚至还低声咒骂了句什么，被一辆没有号码牌的车子接走，他们必定已经加强防备，短期内是无法再继续追踪了，但总算是没有暴露。

“谢谢您，小姐...”  
福尔摩斯放开她，有些手无举措，——尽管是对方先开始的，但利用一个年轻女孩的吻还是太不应该，而且不管她是出于什么目的，她总归是帮了自己。

“不进去吗？”  
她拽住他的衣角，透亮的眼睛掺杂着一点因刚刚的接吻产生的热念，但依旧看不出神情。

“您有男朋友。” 而且交往才不久。——他皱了一下眉，并省略了后面一句。

“刚刚分手了。”

“所以来找陌生人寻求一夜情的慰藉?”

“对你并不吃亏，不是吗。”

“......”  
“好。”

他也不知道他为什么会这么回答。或许只是被节日里温暖的气氛感染，或许是因为刚刚触碰到她温热的皮肤而有一丝动摇，又或许只是想吓吓或欺负一下这个想要玩危险游戏的小姑娘，并不打算真的做什么。即便不是他，她现在的精神状况也有可能去找其他什么人，那样对她更危险。

今日的雪并不大，雪下隐约能看到地面，地面的灰色与平铺的一层薄薄白雪交织，汇聚成斑驳而暗淡的色彩。

\----------------------

福尔摩斯和她走进爱情宾馆的一个房间，洁白的双人大床，高悬的精致吊灯，柔软的地毯铺着简洁的花纹，房间里格外温暖，他把黑皮革手套脱下，随意放在台柜上，又脱掉沾着细雪的大衣，飘落的雪片在落到地上形成一滩小小水渍。

他看向她，她正坐在床上，百无聊赖的看着四周，这个年龄的女孩都喜欢在冬天也穿着精致，包裹在厚重外衣内部的是各式精美独特的糖果，她搭配着简洁的针织衫和短裙，黑色丝袜看起来并不厚，但女孩们总有办法适应冬日的寒冷，她的小腿细到他几乎一只手就能握住，裸露在外的白皙双手和颈部也看起来那么纤弱，唯有胸部丰满的傲然挺起，这种女孩任何人都很容易喜欢，无论是出于什么样的目的。

他视线瞥到桌子上放着的方形薄片。

“不用。”她说，他看向她。  
“我吃过药了。”

她有点不自在的拽了拽衣角，又整理一下原本就不乱的裙摆。  
她，藤丸立香被这个冷漠而目光犀利的英俊男人盯得发怵，她觉得他的视线像敏锐的无机质的光，能轻易剥开她的外壳，卸掉她的伪装，审查她身体的每一个角落，直至看到她内里是何等可悲的虚无模样。

“先生，现在还要让我主动吗？”  
被他盯的有些焦躁，立香嗤笑一声，转移他的注意力。他带着一丁点的无奈。

“你在害怕，你焦躁或不安的时候总会用左手拽紧衣角，并习惯深呼吸一口气来增加胆量。你的指尖还残留着浓郁的花香，或许是什么人给你的、又或者是你准备的，但你把那捧花扔向了某个人，或者某两个人，花朵的尖刺没有拔净，你的食指内侧有一个小伤口...”

“够了，不用再说了。”她的双眼像冻结的潭水，阻止他继续说下去。

“既然这样，那你也该知道，我并不爱他，对看到他和另一个女人做那些事没有任何感想。”

“是的，你对你的前男友感情并不深。若非如此你也不会是带着怒气而非泪水向一个陌生男人提出邀约。”

“交往一两个月而已，只是顺势答应了。”

“所以你来找一夜情也不是因为感到被他背叛。”福尔摩斯挑眉。

“我只是觉得不爽。”  
“...我要说我对你一见钟情了，你信吗？”她哂笑一声，转头不再看他。

“或许我愿意相信。”

“这个玩笑并不好笑。”

福尔摩斯靠近她，手掌按在她的锁骨，在她背后细碎的亲吻她的后颈，男人的嘴唇薄而柔软，他用舌尖轻轻舔舐她的后颈的皮肤，湿热的触感让她有一点躁动。她轻微垂下头，让他的活动更加方便。他隔着衣服托起她柔软的乳房，布料的摩擦声顺着身体传入她耳畔，  
室内的气温很高，尽管只剩下一层较薄的衣物，立香还是很快出了一层薄汗。她感觉到背后顶着她腰臀的某个东西在逐渐坚硬。畏惧有一瞬间席卷了她的心房，但她一如既往的，深呼吸一口气，让内心稍微平静。她是个很要强或者倔强的人，凭借自己的意志做出的决定，不想简单认输放弃。

疼痛和痛苦才有活着的实感，她想。

“...小姐，我再问最后一次”

“不用。”  
立香想她是因为看不到他的脸，在背后被他摆弄才会这么紧张，她转过身体，正对着他。她的举动让他有点吃惊，但他很快轻车熟路的吻上她的嘴唇。  
虽然是她提出的邀约，但她似乎远不如看上去虚张声势的那么熟练自如，立香被他的亲吻弄得差点窒息，他灵巧的舌头细细探索她的口腔，唇齿间交换了烟草和橙花的芳香，他的牙齿咬上她的嘴唇，带着一点情趣的戏弄着她，而她胡乱扯开他的领结，解开他西装衬衫的几颗扣子，让他绅士完美的装扮出现破绽，不肯简单陷入败地。

他眯起眼睛看着她，墨蓝色的发丝有几缕垂到额前，让他的目光显得更加锐利，那是狩猎者准备捕食前的危险眼神，不管是表面意义的捕食还是对她更深层的剖析。她被他看的发憷，推开他，向后移了一点位置。然而事实上她只是把腰部后移，大腿也几乎全在床上，这给了他更好的支点，让他能更轻易的推倒她。就像猎物慌不择路而主动将自己送到捕食者的面前。

福尔摩斯观察她仓鼠一般谨慎机警却无用的可爱动作，不由得笑出了声。这个英俊的男人笑起来的样子真好看，即便他此时应该是在对她讽刺的笑，她有点懊恼的想着。

这个看起来冷淡无欲，浑身散发着庸人勿扰气质的英格兰绅士似乎内在隐藏着玩弄猎物的恶劣秉性，他墨绿色的双瞳细细品味着她的不安和失态，神情里的戏谑一览无余。  
立香有点怀疑她是不是找错了的对象，在她印象中，这种看起来性冷淡的高智商精英人士都是清高而自命不凡的，骨子里带着对平庸之辈的鄙夷。温和微笑的背后，像是和人隔了至少三米厚的一层屏障。  
对于她的邀请，她本以为他会拒绝，即便真的发生了什么，一夜情就是一夜情，不过是放松身心、品尝甘美果实的一段小插曲，彼此之间像白纸一样干净，不会再有联系、也不会留有太多印象或对今后产生任何影响。  
但他似乎有哪里不同，不知道是她的哪个举动吸引了他，点燃了他对她的除身体以外的更多兴趣。

在她想说点什么的时候，他把一只腿抵在她双腿之前，欺身压下，他修长的手掌隔着薄薄的针织衫抚摸她双胸的轮廓，同时亲吻她的颈间，湿漉的气息席卷着她的神经，他从锁骨吻到耳垂，然后咬住那个敏感的地方，用舌尖描摹她耳垂的形状，轻轻舔舐。  
“哈........”  
他的举动打乱她的思绪，她被他刺激的浑身发抖，隐秘的电流刺痛着她的全身，冬日的静电总是很多的，她尽量不去想这些神秘的触感。她柔软的橙色发丝抚摸着他的面颊，像是阳光打在脸上，让他对之前被火焰灼烧的错觉产生怀疑。

“只是做那些事也未免太没情趣了，要不要简单互相了解一下？”  
“来玩个游戏吧，小姐。彼此猜一猜对方的相关信息怎么样?”  
他的手亲密的抚摸她的脸颊，又向下滑到锁骨。

“我先来，你是迦勒底大学文学系的学生，今年刚满20岁。两个月前被隔壁班的男生告白。你独自住在校外，养了一只很大的狗，名字是R开头。”

“你很喜欢橙花。你写的字非常漂亮，你擅长日语英语中文，还懂一点法语和俄文，你有很多朋友，但大多是点头之交，最重要的友人是一个温柔贴心、喜欢给你做一些手工小礼物的可爱学妹...”

他一边轻声说着，一边把手顺着针织衫下摆伸到她衣服里面，从侧腰移动到小腹，再逐渐向上。  
她被他剖析着，从躯体到灵魂，她有些恼火的咬紧嘴唇。  
他感受到她的皮肤紧紧绷着，因为不适应和恐惧带着一丝颤栗。因为习惯于常年带着手套，他的手修长而白皙，骨节分明。他触碰到她的胸衣，指腹缓缓拂过妖娆的蕾丝花边，应该是很容易引起男人欲念的模样，不知为何他产生一丝不悦。  
他的手还有一丝微凉，他的话语和手的温度让她颤栗，他观察她的反应，如同对待餐盘上一块精美柔软的蛋糕，细致的品味着。某种恶性质的情绪从他内心升腾，他似乎很享受她这种感到恐惧拒绝却又而逐渐被情欲剥夺思考的姿态。

“....你说得都对，那么、我的名字呢?”

“......” 他瞳孔微睁，顿时噎住。

“你是英国伦敦的优秀的侦探，你有一个很好的助手、但他最近有事不在——不然你也不会马虎到被我察觉你在监视某人，你有严重的烟瘾，或许还喜欢注射一点别的东西....你性格不太好、很喜欢吊着别人的胃口，在已经解明真相时一言不发或绕着圈讲话，你休息时喜欢研究化学试剂...”

“...正确。您对我的了解让我以为您是哈德森太太的另一个房客，或者我有一个从未被察觉的严重跟踪狂。”  
他不知不觉停下动作，静静的听着。她果然是个极聪明的女孩，这让他不自觉间嘴角上扬。

“后半句话原原本本奉还给您，贝克街的侦探先生。”

“这个游戏并不好玩，侦探先生。”  
“何必对一夜情的对象投入太多心思。”

“....是吗。”

短暂的对话就此结束，他又去亲吻她的嘴唇，她有一丝颤抖的接受，他的手剥开她的胸衣揉玩那两个丰硕柔软的乳房，乳尖在他的操弄下很快变得坚硬，她逐渐发出妖娆的喘息，他的下身涨的坚硬难耐。尽管薄欲，他也是个正常的男人，不管是出于生理性需求还是情感上的玩味，他把她压倒在床上，脱掉她的上衣，剥开本就已经被他解开的胸衣，双唇含下她的乳尖，吸吮舔舐那点缨红，灵巧的舌头玩弄着她的峰顶，淫霏的声音格外刺耳。

“....不要....！”大片皮肤暴露在空气中，她看到自己雪白的身体被他留下红色的痕迹，挺立的双峰被他揉捏成任意形状，下身还没被他碰过的地方也逐渐湿漉，她白瓷般的脸上浸染了绯红。

“您的身体可不是这么说的。”他把衣物浅浅给她盖上，又亲吻她的耳垂，他并不喜欢也不习惯说情话，因而只是在她耳侧轻轻嘶咬，他低沉的带着磁性的声音透过耳部脆弱的神经传递到大脑深处。  
他又把手按在她双胸之间，向下缓缓划过引起她的战栗，私处变得火热，她不安的动着双腿，西裤布料和她黑色丝袜摩擦的声音产生更多暧昧的气息，空气中弥漫着浓郁的霏靡之感。 她懊恼的揉乱他梳理整齐的头发，他的发质偏硬，冰凉如同玉石，他轻轻叹气微笑，在她身体上滑动的轨迹逐渐加重。

“再放松一点吧，小姐，不然一会儿可能会很疼。”

他有点粗暴的脱掉她的连裤丝袜，手掌按住她湿漉的内裤，和胸衣一样带着缭乱的蕾丝花纹，他用中指轻轻划过她的阴部中央，触碰到那个敏感的东西，她本就已湿漉不堪的身体激起一层水浪，粘稠的液体流到他手上，他毫不在意的剥开她的内裤，抚摸她私处细细的绒毛，他的手指在爱液的润滑下顺利进入她的身体，他细细探索她体内的敏感点，指尖刮着甬道里的软肉，轻轻摩挲那柔软的内壁，指腹触碰着她的阴蒂，她的下体剧烈开合着，她发出让人痒到心尖的娇嫩呻吟。他用拇指和食指揉捻她的阴蒂，她很快到达顶点。

“夏洛克..”他轻声告诉她他的名字，她颤抖着像抓住了什么微光，或是什么救命的稻草，断断续续的呻吟他的名字。她的理智想让他停下，情欲的浪潮却越发膨胀的吞噬着理智，她靠近他，纤细雪白的指尖触碰到他的双腿间，润滑已经做的足够，他也快接近极限，他解开皮带，冰冷的金属扣片互相碰撞，发出铮铮的声音。她不小心瞥见了那个东西，硕大的坚硬的挺立着，尺寸完全不像她能容纳下的。她的理智顿时恢复大半，像是突然呼吸了一口冷气，她轻微瑟缩着，但并不准备逃走。

那个硕大的坚硬的东西撑开她的穴口，向深处移动。即便有了刚刚的润滑，还是疼的她险些尖叫。下体被撕裂的感觉混杂着灼烧般的快感 让她的双眼失去焦距。她看向天花板，吊灯闪着耀眼的白光，就像冬日暴晒的太阳，诡异而冷彻，并不温暖。

大脑一片白茫，她忽然想起遇见他之前，她站在玻璃展柜前看到的雪花水晶球，隔着一层镜面，漂亮的水晶球里白雪翻滚，闪烁着一点点彩色光芒，里面应该还有美妙的乐声和跳着欢快舞蹈的小人，隐约记得自己在孩提时可能收到过类似的礼物，仅仅一次。

胸口压抑着某种莫名的感情，让她近乎窒息。  
那是某种压抑而唯美的东西，就像破碎的玻璃，美丽却毫无价值。

她有一点想哭，但始终无法落泪，就这么勉强的支撑了十几年，习惯之后应该还能持续更久。人们只会看到包裹在糖衣外面的东西是何等美丽，想象内在的果实如何甜美，在臆想中给遇到的陌生人一个定位，观测内里剖析灵魂毕竟太过奢侈。

这样就够了。

下体的火辣辣的疼痛，让她被逼出生理性的眼泪，她终于得以哭泣。她想过这应该会很疼、非常疼，但现在她有点想咒骂刚刚向他提出邀约的自己，那个尺寸过大而坚挺的硬块几乎要把她贯穿，她柔软紧致的甬道紧紧吸附着他的分身。外国人的那里总是很大的，她安慰自己，大脑一片混乱，疼痛混杂着零星的快感，她觉得自己仿佛快要死去，宽慰的笑着流泪。

破裂的血液混杂着淫靡的爱液流到床单上，他被她紧致的吸的难忍，也剧烈的喘着气，但他很快注意到旖旎气息里淡淡的血腥味，眼睛里第一次闪过一丝不知所措。

“...小姐？”

他想过她应该在这方面经验很少，但没想到她根本没有。或许他的思绪还有一半停留在那个刚刚逃掉的嫌疑犯身上，才没注意到这么基本的问题。

“继续...”

她手抓住他肩头，指甲嵌入肉里，但她的力量微小到可怜，就像瑟瑟发抖的等待被凶猛猎食者吞噬的小巧的猎物，展现着最后一点自尊和倔强。晶莹的泪珠在吊灯照射下反射着透亮的光，他放缓动作，像是想安慰她，俯身亲吻她的眼睑，咸涩的泪水沾湿他的嘴唇，她长而柔软的睫毛划得他有一点痒。

他看到她的眼睛，被泪水分割的金色闪烁着，如同蝴蝶蝶翼上纹金的纹路。他的心脏像被什么扼住，有一瞬间骤停。

“夏洛克......哈...”

“嗯...”他有点苦闷的哼声应答。

在她终于逐渐适应他后，他加快了在她体内抽插的速度，坚挺的阴茎猛烈撞击着她柔软的内壁，他被她温热的甬道包裹着向深处冲撞探索，淫霏的水声和喘息声让血液升温，心脏的鼓动加剧，每一根血管都加速奔流着血液，他好几次顶到她最深处，最终疼痛完全被快感淹没覆盖，他们同时达到顶点。乳白色的精液全部射进她体内，让她的小腹微微鼓胀。她蜷缩着脚趾，柔软的发丝有些湿漉的搭在耳侧，剧烈的喘着气，躺在床上不愿再移动一分一毫。

倾泻尽了浊烫的欲望，他缓缓从她体内退出去，绅士体贴的擦干净床上和她大腿根部流出的液体，给她盖好薄被子。

远处隐约能听到孩童们纯真的圣诞颂歌，似乎还有铃铛与圣诞老人的钟声，已经接近深夜，再过不久便是有着香喷喷的烤鸡和美味的松饼的圣诞节，不知为什么她突然有点饿，现在离开的话或许还能赶上隔壁咖啡店一杯节日夜晚的免费咖啡。她思绪乱七八糟的想着，然后被自己逗笑。

“...小姐？” 他因她突然的咯咯笑声愣住。

“立香。”

“...？”

“藤丸立香，我的名字。” 她看向他，坐起身，眼睛里带着释然的明快跳跃的光。

“夏洛克·福尔摩斯。” 他说。

“夏洛克，圣诞快乐。” 

“要不要一起趁夜出去喝杯免费咖啡？”

End  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

题外话：  
没有下文，后续大概是两人交换了联系方式，偶尔通短信，或约出来在咖啡厅碰面，彼此交流并慢慢发展成正常情侣，是HE。  
关于这个立香，大概就是从小父母感情不和互相冷战，她被独自一人留在家里，从不知道怎么表达感情到情感冷漠并不知道怎么表达感情。  
对福尔摩斯说的一见钟情是真的（对脸和气质）

写着写着突然想到《一代宗师》里的删减片段，一线天被追捕逃到火车上，捂着腹部流淌鲜血的伤口冲宫二微笑，身为陌生人的宫二走到他身侧坐下，握住他拿着刀的手，把大衣盖在两人身上，依偎在他肩头帮他躲过追捕。豹哭。


End file.
